


Lane Boy

by fairlytriggeredlocalmeme



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler shippers
Genre: The gayness, josh dun - Freeform, this had no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlytriggeredlocalmeme/pseuds/fairlytriggeredlocalmeme
Summary: “Don’t come back until your straight again.” They said.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fic, so it may not be the best. but i hope you enjoy reading. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for 143 hits <3

Tyler was outraged, his secret was out, he was gay.

His parents were furious with him, they kicked him out of the house and told him,

“Don't come back until your straight again.” They said

It repeated and it rung in his head, just like an annoying pop song he couldn't care less about. It overwhelmed him, his demons were taking over his small helpless body once again.

“Hey are you okay?” an unknown voice said

Tyler was startled a little bit, but for some reason the voice soothed him. It made his demons disappear and left Tyler empty.

“I- I don't really k- know.” Tyler spat

They unknown voice nudged Tyler.

“Come on, follow me” The voice told Tyler

Tyler followed him, wondering were he was heading to.

“Okay we're here.” The voice said

Tyler was in shock, the house was stunning. Christmas décor flashing beautifully in the dark night sky.

“Oh, and I forgot to tell you, my names Josh.” Josh informed Tyler

Josh opened the door leading Tyler into the beautiful home that belonged to Josh.

After they got inside, Josh gave Tyler a dry shirt to put on.

“Here you can keep this, and uh, what's your name?” Josh said awkwardly

“T- Tyler.” Tyler told Josh

“Oh, okay. Do you wanna watch a movie or something?” Josh said awkwardly, once again

Tyler nodded, he really liked this guy, he really wanted to be friends with him.

“Oh, c-can we watch ‘The Grinch’? Tyler asked Josh

Josh nodded, while flipping through Netflix for movies.

“Found it” Josh said

After the movie started playing, Josh started to cuddle with Tyler, but he didn't complain one bit.

“Are you okay with this?” Josh asked Tyler, waiting for an answer

“Yes I a-actually like this a a-lot.” Tyler told him

Josh held Tyler closer to him, becoming more and more bored with the movie. So he turned off the TV and headed upstairs with Tyler.

“Uh, you can sleep in my room for the night.” Josh spat

“O- Only if I can sleep with you if that's okay.” Tyler said, awkwardly

Josh took the other man’s hand and lead him to his room upstairs.

“Thanks for this, Josh.” Tyler said

Josh nodded, and before he could reach the bed, Tyler gave Josh a hug.

“Wanna go to bed now?” Tyler asked, while pulling out of the hug

“Yeah, of course!” Josh said, a bit too loudly startling Tyler

They both crashed onto the bed, ever so lightly. Making tiny amount of noise.

“Goodnight, Josh” Tyler said

“Goodnight Tyler” Josh said

And with that, they both fell asleep, waiting to see the daylight again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading i really appreciate it. if you liked this, please tell me so i can write more joshler oneshots.


End file.
